1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clean device, and more particularly to a clean device with decorating strip.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many kinds of body cleansing products already existed in the markets, including liquid soap, perfumed soap, etc. There are also different types of conventional cleaning devices, such as back brush, bath scrubber, bath ball, bath sponge, etc., suitable for working with the cleansing products to clean a user's body.
A conventional clean device has a ball structure formed from multiple layers of superposed elastic net woven out of artificial fibers. The elastic nets are axially compressed to produce a corrugated ring. The corrugated ring is tightened at two diametrically opposite points with fastening means such that outer peripheries of the corrugated ring are widely spread to form a loosely ruffled spherical body. The multiple layers of elastic nets are overlapped to form numerous small spaces for producing bubbles.
However, the conventional clean device is formed by limited numbers of layers and the elastic net is formed with one single color. With the limited numbers of layers, the conventional clean device has a poor ability for cleaning the body and producing bubbles. The user might need to use the clean device many times. Furthermore, the monotonous color of the conventional clean device lacks attraction for consumers and might not be suitable to be a bathroom decor.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional clean device.